Without You Is No Gravity (A Bittersweet Love Story)
by BD and GOTA
Summary: Izuku is suffering from a terminal illness and is confined to a hospital room. Suddenly, Izuku meets a guest who claims to be an alien. She tells Izuku that she can grant him one wish. What will Izuku wish for? This story is a spinoff from "Izuku's Sisters." {AU}


_**The following story is a work of fiction. This story, particularly, is atypical of my usual romance stories. On the request of my girlfriend, I am going to input this story into my work. The premise of the story is Izuku is suffering from a terminal illness and is confined to a hospital room. Suddenly, Izuku meets a guest who claims to be an alien. She tells Izuku that she can grant him one wish. What will Izuku wish for? Read and see! As a reminder, this is a work of fiction. Those who are able to deviate fantasy from reality, please continue to read. "I write what's from my heart. No longer care if you are not rocking with it." Enjoy and take care!**_

_**A bittersweet story with small moments of laughter but overall, a reflection of life and love.**_

* * *

It was a terminal illness. An unknown ailment, a disease. New, foreign, even doctors didn't even know what to call it. It happened too fast. One moment, you are playing video games with your best friend, the next, he is screaming to my parents to call an ambulance. It was a terminal illness. The doctors couldn't call it cancer. Too fast, too rampant. Closing the books, alerting my grief-stricken parents that there was nothing more than they can do. _Palliative care_ was the only option.

They told them to prepare me for hospice. The doctor closed the book, lightly touched my parents' arms and left the room. Tears, wails, woes, angry, cursing filled the small finite space of an office. Mother balling her fist. My father cursing God. "My baby, my baby," my mother cried. "He's only so young. It's not is time, God." She went hoarse. The tears enraptured, no, numbed her throat. Her sobs were getting heavier. "He's just a young boy, God. Not Icchan, God. Please, God, more time. More time."

Two weeks. Two weeks was all I have left on this Earth. My prepared career of taking over All Might to become Pro Hero #01. Turning my mother's world-famous cooking into a franchise. The constant battles with Kacchan. Sharing my lunches with Eri. No more. No more chatting with the guys like Toru, Tenya, Tsuyu, the whole gang. No more spending time with Shouto. Our hopes, our dreams, partners-in-crime, over. Writing letters to Ochako. Sending mixed messages. Telling each other that we will visit one another, over.

_Two weeks!_

Two weeks isn't enough time to even prepare for something like this. Yet again, sudden deaths are common. Heart attacks, car accidents, shootings. A snap of the finger, gone. Onward to the next place, gone. Like a preacher once told me. "We were given a ticket that one day we are going to die. We just don't know how we will leave this Earth."

I can agree. We don't know. Did one day, God decided to make our time to go? Let me stop. Blaming the almighty isn't going to change a thing. Maybe I am still hurt. Sitting in the dark room in this hospital bed. IVs patched on my arm. A beeping noise from the monitor, wanting to make sure that I am alive. But for how long? How long, I cry out.

Going from eating your favorite foods to eating foods that were appropriate for transition to the next life. I can barely keep up the food they feed me. Tears filled the redness of eyes from my parents, my teachers, my friends. I couldn't forget my Eri, who I have taken in as a surrogate sister, burying her face onto my blanket. She showed her eyes. Her vision blurred as she croaked and cried to our living God that she didn't want me to die. "Who is going to read with me? Who is going to help me with my drawing? Who will help me become a Pro Hero?!" My parents pulled Eri away from me when visitation hours were done. As Aizawa-sensei and Ms. Joke were taking her home, she cried out my name, along with many others.

The days are drawing near a close. I am getting closer to going over yonder. Going over yonder to the great entity. Will I dream? Will I dream?

_"Why are you so gloomy?"_

I turn out to my window to the source of the noise. I let out a slight yelp when seeing there was a woman sitting on my windowsill. She is like the essences of summer, a goddess of the sun into the moonlight. Her golden hair drapes down softly curling along the ends. It is like every time she appears, the day never ends and smiles never fade. She is like a siren leading everyone to sudden happiness. The beauty with the forever young ocean blue eyes. "Why are you so gloomy, Izuku?"

I am met with confusion. One, there is a beautiful strange woman sitting on my windowsill. Two, where did she come from? I am not a genius, but there isn't a balcony outside my window. I am on the fifteenth floor of the hospice ward at the hospital. She giggles while covering her mouth. "I can tell that you are in awe of my beauty. I get that a lot." She extends her hand. "My name is Yumi. Just Yumi. You don't have to introduce yourself for I already know who you are." She giggles following by a wink.

"Are you...are you an angel?"

"Do you want me to be an angel?" Her eyes lower, giving me a look when Tsuyu is set on slapping Minoru with her tongue.

"Seriously, who are you? I didn't see you coming to my room. You just pop out of nowhere."

She jumps from the windowsill. She dusts herself off. She is wearing a nurse's uniform. So, it is safe to assume she could be a nurse. No, no. What am I thinking?

"Let's just say I am much closer to heaven than you." She flicks my nose teasingly. "I am what you people call an alien. She bumps my shoulder teasingly, pressing her hand to her lips. "Just an old, crude word if you ask me."

"An alien...where?"

She peers closer, drawing her hot breath towards me. It tastes of lilac. "Far away."

"Okay."

"Nah, I am just kidding. I stay somewhere between Saturn and Uranus." She covers her nose. "Speaking of Uranus, did anyone fart in here?"

I let out a burst of small laughter. Earlier, I did, I admit to her. I couldn't help it. "Excuse me, Ms. Yumi," I say to her.

"Don't excuse me," she laughs. "I feel bad for those that lived with you." She takes a seat on my bed. She crosses her arms and folded her legs. "So, Izuku. Something tells me you have a problem."

I give her a strong look. Seriously? I wouldn't be hooked up to IVs because I wanted to start a trend. Do you think I am wearing this get-up for nothing? To be geeking or for drip? I'm dying, woman! "I am not going to say you are wrong. How do you know my name anyway?"

She lightly taps my forehead. "I am an alien, duh! I know all the things about you."

"Okay," I challenge her. "Name one of my favorite meals."

She snaps her fingers. "A trick question! Katsudon! But, honey buns and iced tea is your passion!"

Wise answer, but not good enough.

"Where do I live?"

"You attended school in Musutafu! You're from Shizuoka Prefecture!"

"Too easy, too easy. You might have read my charts."

"O ye little faith," she interjects. "Katsuki calls you Deku out of disrespect! Since childhood, he said that he will never be a hero. Himiko stole your lips while inserting a knife…"

"All right, all right. Wow, Yumi! You are definitely an alien."

She sticks out a tongue. "Who else could I be? Tiny Tim?!"

I am tickled. This girl is alright. The more I look at her, the more beautiful she looks. She actually looks close to my age. Her hair reminds me of swirls of buttermilk. Don't laugh, her hairstyle reminds of a certain character I had the misfortune to kiss. For some reason, I can see a bit of Yang from _RWBY, _but I digress. It is good to laugh!

She scratches her nose. She notices I am staring at her. She places her hands on her hips.

"What? Don't believe I am an alien?!"

I am taken aback. "No, Yumi. it's just...it's just…"

She mocks me. "It's just...it's just...it's just." She comes closer and kisses me on my cheek. "Dummy dummy dum-dums. I like you! You are silly." She winks at me. "Want to see my true form."

"Really?"

"Yes. You are not the first human who asks this, you know. Since you are asking nicely and you are super duper cute." The latter she squeezes my cheeks. "I will show you. But first, you have to close your eyes."

I follow her instructions. She puts my hands on my eyes. "No peeking, I mean it," she says to me with a cutesy, but serious tone. I am a bit nervous. I want to know. Would she have reptilian-like skin? Would she have three eyes? A tentacle from those movies Minoru hides under the bed? Won't know until she tells me to open my eyes.

"One...two...three," she says. "Open your eyes."

I snapped open my eyes, taking away my hands. My eyes were welcomed to her raising her skirt, showing me her blue and white striped panties. She narrows her eyes teasingly. "I gotcha!"

I am flushed. This isn't exactly the first time I have seen another girl's undies. Just the first time up close. She sticks out her tongue, pointing and laughing at me. "Oh, my God! I can't believe you actually think I was going to show you my true form. You are millions of miles away from that, darling."

I snap my fingers. "What a gyp." I lie back down on the bed. I begin coughing heavily. I reach for my inhaler to calm the breathing. "Jesus, Yumi. You had me there for a second."

She slaps her thighs. "At least you can't say you saw a cute girl's undies before you died."

Playing coy, I turn away from her. "Meh! I've seen better on mannequins at the mall."

She puts her hands to her hips. "No, you haven't. I am twice as cuter and sweeter than those dolls!"

"I call it as I see it."

She blows a raspberry. "You're no fun."

I am a bit happy. The first in quite awhile. Happy, my God, I am happy. I turn over as she pouts her lips. Octopus lips, I call it. So cute on a girl. "So, Yumi, since you are an alien, why are you here to see me?"

She shakes her head as she thinks. She reaches into her pocket. I see sales receipts, a wallet. A Tampon? She retrieves a piece of paper and reads. "Tell dying cinnamon roll cutie that he gets a free wish." She snaps. "Oh! I have been sent by the Confederation of my planet to give you a wish."

"Confederation?" I read those kinds of things in magazines and comics. I didn't think there is actually a confederation.

"That's right," she winks. "I've been sent here because you have shown strong qualities of a decent human being." She murmurs. "Minus the part of saying other people having better undies than mine. _Mine's _cuter and better! Wanna feel?!" She returns to her composure. "I mean, I am here to grant you a wish. Pick a wish, any wish, tell me what you want, Izuku?"

_It was a terminal illness. An unknown ailment, a disease. New, foreign, even doctors didn't even know what to call it. It happened too fast. One moment, you are playing video games with your best friend, the next, he is screaming to my parents to call an ambulance. It was a terminal illness. The doctors couldn't call it cancer. Too fast, too rampant. Closing the books, alerting my grief-stricken parents that there was nothing more than they can do. Palliative care was the only option. They told them to prepare me for hospice._

"I want to live!" It is as if I sprout it out to her. I tell her why I want to live. How I want to see more things again. I want to become a Pro Hero! I want to spend time with my friends and family. With my best friend. Even just another year or two. I will take it. Just to let them know how meaningful they are to me. Just one more day.

I want...I want...I want to tell a certain someone how I feel about her.

Yumi's face stops smiling. She turns away from me. She places her hands on my lap. "I am sorry, Izuku!" She holds on to the hems of her skirt. "That is a wish I am unfortunately cannot grant."

"Cannot grant," I retort. "Didn't you say you can grant me any wish I want!?"

She turns her head to me in frustration. "Want do you me to say, man? I can grant you other things. Like a television to play video games. Eating ice cream without end. All the katsudon, honey buns, and iced tea. Things that seems fun for a kid. I..can't...can't do those kinds of things, Izuku. I am terribly sorry."

I fold my arms in disappointment. My stomach churns. My head starts to hurt. "If I don't get that wish, then I don't want anything else." I let out a sniffle. "Sorry to be mean. If I don't have the wish to live…" I stop. I am not going to sound defeated. I am stronger than that. I won't let this get to me. I face Yumi. I swallow my pride. "I...I...I just want my family to be happy after I am dead."

Yumi gives me a blank stare.

"I don't want them to have any tears at my funeral. Let them rejoice for the fact that I am no longer in pain. Let them be happy to move on and let me live on in their memories." I raise my voice. Tears are falling, but I am not angry. I am a bit happy if not more. "I won't go down without a fight. I won't let this hurt me. Yumi, I wish that my family and friends nothing but happiness after I am dead! That is my wish, Yumi! MY WISH!"

Yumi closes her eyes. She rubs her hands together. She is silent, murmuring some kind of chant. I sit there as she continues to make some kind of prayer. She claps her hands and turns to me. "It shall be done."

I cough heavily. I reach for my handkerchief. I don't even look because I know there is blood. Yumi reaches for a bottle of water. The cool water soothes my aching throat. She helps me with it. She can tell that I am getting sort of weak. "Thanks," I say to her as she retreats the bottle from me.

"You're a very honorable boy, Izuku," she tells me.

"Thank you." I have made my wish. So what now? Yumi returns to my bed. I give her a slight smile. "Well, it seems you have done your part. I guess you can go now, right?"

"I guess so," she says quietly. "However, I do have one more thing I would like to do before I go." She wraps her arms around me in an embracing position. She presses forward towards me and kisses me. I am motionless as my lips are enveloped around hers. The moistness of her lips and her scent overtakes me as I am caught in her rapture. Although the kiss lasts under a minute, it felt like an hour to me. After she kisses me, she turns her head blushing. She still holds on to my hand.

This touch. This feel. This taste. Tears drop to my eyes. I grab her hands, kissing it once more. "You don't have to pretend anymore, Yumi. You don't have to pretend anymore."

She lets out a small, incomprehensible sob. "I don't?"

I give her a hug. I can recognize that smell from anywhere. She holds me tightly, wanting more of my embrace. "When did you figured it out?"

I let out a smile, giving her another kiss to her moist, softened lips. "How can't I recognize my Ochako? Your scent, your humor. You have faked your accent very well. You've dyed your hair. Plus, your eyebrows g-g-gave..." I let out another cough. Blood was seeping out some more. "Glad that you were able to come out...and…" I cough a bit more. "...to see me."

"I don't want you to die, Izuku," she tells me, holding on to my arms.

"I don't want you to die either, baby," I say as I stick my tongue out. I stroke the fibers of her hair. Our eyes meet. I tell not to cry for me. I begin to cough more. My heart monitor is rising.

It is getting closer to my time.

"Izuku," she says in a worried tone.

"I'm okay." I lie to her. "Just do me a favor, Uravity and lie beside me." My cough gets rougher. "Just lie beside me. Lie with your Deku!"

She holds me tightly, positioning her body beside me. She kisses my hot forehead. She holds my palm, feeling the coolness, knowing that my life is getting closer and closer to the end.

"Don't leave me, Izuku," she begs to me. "Don't leave your woman behind."

I put my finger to her lips. It is my time to talk. "Make sure my family is happy. Make sure that you are happy." I am hearing gentle voices. My vision is getting blurry. "Don't forget my wish. Don't forget my wish. I will forever watch over your happiness."

She kisses my forehead. "Rest, my sweet Izuku, rest."

I don't hear her anymore. I see her blinding tears. I am not feeling any more pain. Actually, I am starting to feel better. I am flying, Ochako. I am ascending. I am flying, Ochako!

"Make sure you grant my wish, Ochako. I am leaving that all to you. I love you. I wish you a long and happy life!"

She kisses me on my last and final breath.

"_Izuku?!"_

"_Izuku?!"_

"_Don't die, Izuku! Don't die, baby!"_

"_Please, God! One more, one more! I love you, Izuku!"_

"_I love you, Izuku!"_

_Make sure you grant my wish, Ochako. I am leaving that all to you. Make sure that my family remains happy. Until we meet again, I wish you a long and happy life!_

_**Stay tuned for the conclusion in the next chapter...**_


End file.
